Secrets
by shadowhunter-in-black
Summary: Clary has started to believe Jace is too good for her, and is worried she'll lose him. To make her perfect she decides to lose weight by stopping eating which leads to anorexia, can Jace and her friends help her to get better?
1. Chapter 1

"Dinner time!" Jocelyn called.

Clary wandered in absent-mindedly and stared at the roast chicken dinner at the table, it was so tempting. Her stomach rumbled and she coughed loudly to try and cover the noise.

"I'm okay Mom, I'm umm, going to have dinner with Jace tonight," Clary said, "I can't really cancel because I haven't seen him in the last couple of days."

"Are you sure?" Jocelyn said, "I can save it for later if you want?"

"No, it's fine," Clary said quickly, "I'm sure Luke will eat it."

"Luke will eat what?" Said Luke as he walked in, he looked at the meal and licked his lips, "Yum, are you sure you don't want any Clary?"

She gazed upon the food again, mouth watering. "No, I'll save my appetite thanks." She got up and left the table and headed to her bedroom to get changed. What would Jace want her to wear? Eventually, Clary picked a simple white dress that went down to her mid- thigh, and had thin straps. As she took off her top to change, she gazed sadly into the mirror. All she could see was fat. _What does Jace see in me? _She thought. She couldn't see how sick she was, all she wanted was to be perfect for Jace.

Clary slipped on the dress and put on a jacket; she let her beautiful red hair fall past her shoulders and put on a pair of delicate heels. She reached for her phone which had a new message. _Hey, running late, can you come to the Institute? Jace xx. _Clary rolled her eyes, Jace was always running late. Normally, she'd get Luke to give her a lift, but since her stele was right in front of her, instead she portalled there.

Walking to the front door, Clary pocketed her stele and then rang the bell. After a minute or so, the door swung open and revealed Alec. His eyes were red and his hair was messy- he obviously wasn't dealing with his break-up very well. He smiled a little as he saw her, with great effort- he didn't want her worrying about him.

"Hey," He said, "Here for Jace?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Is he ready yet?"

"No, but come in" Alec stepped aside to let her in, and they walked to the living room and sat together on one of the black leather couches. Clary could see the sadness in his eyes, the hurt and the loneliness. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was a moment before Alec began to hug her back and he buried his face into her shoulder, tears beginning to spill.

"I'm so sorry," Clary whispered, "but it will get better I swear."

"It won't, the hurt will never go away," He cried, "I was happy for once in my life and I just blew it!"

Suddenly, Alec started to notice that Clary's waist seemed to have shrunk. He broke off the hug and wiped his eyes before staring at her body- the change was indescribable.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked curiously.

"Have you lost weight?" Alec asked, still staring at her worriedly. Clary looked at him, wondering how on earth he could think that.

"Of course not" She snapped. Alec looked at her doubtfully, he could tell she was slimmer, _too slim_ he thought. This couldn't be healthy. He immediately forgot all of his own problems, and focused on Clary.

"Look, I don't think this is very good, are you sure you're-"

"Hey Clary sorry I took so long," Jace smiled, walking in, "but it takes time to look this attractive"

She got up and hugged him, she looked at his lips, longing to kiss them but somehow it didn't seem fair to Alec, as if she was flaunting their relationship. Alec could see the look of alarm in Jace's face, he could also see there was something wrong with Clary- her tiny waist had slimmed down to a scary size and he could feel her bones pushing into him.

Jace pulled away, took her hand and smiled, "let's go then" he said, and they left for the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Jace it's beautiful…" Clary whispered, gazing upon the candle lit table, and the vase of red roses in the centre. The tablecloth was silky and a deep crimson, sprinkled with rose petals and a bottle of white wine sat on the edge with glasses already half full.

"Well you deserve the best" Jace smiled, pulling her closer to him. He stroked her cheek delicately and pressed his lips on her own. Clary sighed and wrapped her arms around him. They sat down and Clary sipped at her wine. She picked up the menu and dreaded the next hour. A waiter appeared and took Jace's order, which was always steak. He then looked at Clary, waiting for her order.

"Umm, can I have a caesar salad please?" Clary asked. The waiter nodded and walked away. Jace looked at Clary in confusion.

"A salad?" Jace asked.

"I'm not that hungry" Clary shrugged.

Jace leaned in towards her. His face was full of worry, and he took Clary's hands and held them gently. She could tell he was about to say something serious, so she leaned in too.

"You've lost weight," Jace whispered softly and before Clary could deny it he said "Don't bother trying to lie to me, I know you better than anyone."

Clary looked at the floor. What could she say? She knew she'd lost weight, but it wasn't much at all, she was still at a normal weight and wanting to lose more.

"If you're not happy with yourself, believe me when I say that you're _perfect_," Jace said worriedly, "You're so beautiful, how can you even think you're not?"

"Because I'm not." Clary said simply. Jace looked at her sadly. How could she even think that? _How can she not see what I can?_ he thought.

"You have been eating though right?" He asked.

"Of _course _I am," Clary said, irritated. "I'm not stupid Jace!"

After a long conversation about tomorrow's training session, the food finally arrived. The plate in front of Clary made her feel sick, but Jace was already suspecting something, so she had to eat it. Her fork stabbed a bit of lettuce and she forced her mouth open and shoved it in. The chews seemed unbearable- but she had to hide her look of disgust as Jace was watching intently.

"Nice?" She asked looking at his steak.

"Yeah, delicious" he replied, "Want a chip?"

Clary started to refuse, but then saw Jace looking at her curiously- she never refused an offer of chips. So instead she smiled and took one, and chewed on it- inside her a voice was screaming. She continued with her salad until she'd eaten about three quarters of it then put down her knife and fork.

"Is that all you're eating?" Jace asked.

"I told you, I'm not very hungry!" Clary protested. She began to look nervous, her stomach was full of food- she felt disgusting. For whatever reason, Jace left the topic alone, and set down his own cutlery. Clary rose from the table and mumbled about going to the bathroom.

Starting to walk faster, Clary headed for the cubicles and slammed the door shut. She waited for the person in the bathroom to leave before tying her hair back, kneeling in front of the toilet and forcing two fingers down her throat. She threw up everything she'd eaten before flushing the toilet then rinsing her mouth. She saw herself in the mirror and found she was almost in tears.

Clary reached for a piece of gum in her pocket and began to chew whilst walking out the bathroom and towards Jace again. He smiled at her as she took her seat. _Good _she thought, _he doesn't suspect anything_.

After paying the bill, the couple began to walk hand in hand down the street, heading home. Clary was wondering if Jace was going to ask her to stay over at the institute- her mom usually forbids it, but Jocelyn had become more open about it since Jace had returned from Sebastian. Suddenly, Clary noticed Jace had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just…" he hesitated, "Promise me you're ok, promise me nothing's wrong and then I'll stop worrying."

Clary bit her lip, could she lie to him convincingly? She walked over to him swiftly and pressed her body onto his, lips centimetres away from his.

"I promise" she whispered, "I swear nothing's wrong.

Jace began to smile, "Then I'll stop worrying, because I know you'd never lie to me," he began, then added "Plus, you're so crap at lying that I always know when you are." Clary had begun to smile, it was almost funny.

She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips on his. Jace moaned as she tugged gently on his hair and his hands had begun to grab her waist, pulling her in even closer to him. She broke off the kiss and took his hand and they continued walking.

"Do you want to stay over at the Institute tonight?" asked Jace hopefully.

"I'd like that" Clary smiled.

When they reached the Institute, Isabelle answered the door.

"Awww you two look so adorable!" She sighed, "And Clary, you have to let me borrow that dress, it's GORGEOUS!"

Clary smiled, would Isabelle ever change?

Jace pushed Isabelle out the way, and took Clary's hand to lead her inside. He went into the kitchen for a moment to find Alec, leaving the two girls alone. Isabelle shut the door and locked it then turned to Clary.

"You staying the night?" She asked. Clary nodded and Isabelle giggled.

"What's so funny?" Clary snapped.

"Oh, _nothing_," Isabelle said, still laughing, "Just try not to be too loud, I have training early in the morning."

Clary then realised what she meant.

"Isabelle!" She said.

"What?" she asked, "why do you think he asked you to stay the night?"

Clary thought about it for a moment. Before she could finish, Jace took her hand and led her upstairs.

When they reached Jace's room, Clary pushed him onto the bed and lay on him, kissing him passionately. For a moment, Jace stopped her.

"I just want to tell you that we don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with" he explained.

"I know" she replied, "but I want to do this, honestly."

In reply to this, Jace touched her cheek softly and kissed her neck, then cheek before reaching her lips once more. Clary began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his scars and runes burned into his skin- his perfectness made Clary realise how imperfect she was. Jace's hands reached for Clary's back, and he began to unzip her dress, before letting it fall, until she was just in her underwear. Jace looked at her properly and gasped at the sight of the bones before raising his hand to cover his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"You lied to me" Jace said quietly, looking at the floor.

Clary looked at him and was puzzled. "What about?" She asked.

Jace looked up, his face expression changed and he began to look angry. "What the hell Clary!" he shouted, "You honestly don't see it?"

"See what?" Clary said, still confused and slightly hurt that Jace had raised his voice at her. What couldn't she see? What was he talking about?

Jace, feeling guilty about shouting, leaned in towards her and touched her cheek. Tears started to well in his eyes, which seemed at alarm Clary; Jace never cried.

"You said nothing was wrong Clary," Jace began "but just look at you!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you…"

"THE BONES" Jace cried. Clary got up and began to rummage around for her dress, when she found it she pulled in on and zipped up the back. She slipped her feet into the delicate heels and began to walk out of the door. Jace reached his arm out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go" he whispered. "I'm just really worried about you…"

Clary pulled her wrist free and stormed out the door, tears dripping down from her eyes. Jace didn't bother following, he knew how stubborn she was, she wasn't going to change her mind. He lay down on his bed and began to cry softly. He was so worried about her. A few minutes later, someone delicately knocked on his door, and waited for an answer.

"Go away!" Jace shouted, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Jace?" the voice called, "I'm coming in"

Jace looked up and saw his _parabatai_ walk through the door. Alec still looked a complete mess, hair unbrushed, and eyes stained with tears- but at the moment he was more concerned for Jace than himself. He walk towards Jace and sat next to him on the bed.

"Ummm, you ok?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh yes Alec, I'm perfectly _fine_. That's why I sitting here crying and worried sick about Clary who has just by the way, _stormed off_ and left me here." Jace replied sarcastically.

Alec sighed and ignored him. "So you've noticed something's up with her?"

Jace looked up, "So you've noticed as well?"

Alec nodded. He told Jace about the hug earlier, and the slim waist he felt pressed on him. Jace's eyes began to water again as he was told the story.

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Jace asked, hoping she'd told Alec more than she'd told him. His face turned disappointed as Alec shook his head sadly.

"She didn't seem to know what I was talking about" Alec said, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"She didn't eat much at the restaurant" Jace began, "And what she did eat was a salad, and although she tried to hide it I saw her look disgusted at the food."

Alec shuffled closer to Jace and lowered his voice. "Do you think she's starving herself?" he asked seriously.

Alarm shot through Jace's face, "Oh by the Angel, Alec- what if she is?" he whispered.

"Then she needs help"

"But she doesn't even see she has a problem-"

"Then _make _her see"

"She didn't even listen to me!" Jace protested. Alec looked at him thoughtfully, he had a point. Clary would think he's entitled to call her beautiful whether she was or not. Then he had an idea.

"Why don't I get Isabelle to talk to her?" Alec suggested.

Jace sat up, "_Isabelle_?"

"Well Clary may listen to her better than us" Alec said thoughtfully. Doubt flickered across Jace's face, he knew that Clary wasn't someone who opened up about her feelings easily- especially with someone as intimidating with Isabelle. He sat up, pulled his shirt back on and hugged Alec- much to Alec's surprise.

"Thanks" Jace said before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. Then suddenly he stopped, turned towards Alec and slowly stepped back towards him.

"Since you've just helped me with my love life, it's only fair we have a proper chat about what happened with you and Magnus" Jace said quietly. Alec looked at him for a second, but then turned his head away. He was trying hard not to cry. Jace sat back on the bed next to him and put an arm around his shoulder; Alec took a deep breath and raised his head again.

"Sorry" he whispered, "I should be over it by now"

"No you shouldn't" Jace said firmly, "If Clary broke up with me I'd be a wreck for weeks"

"I just don't know what to do with my life now" Alec said, "I was _happy _for once, Magnus was my life and I just blew it"

"But he should have told you more about his past" protested Jace, "and you only did what you did because you love him so much"

"He doesn't see it that way" sighed Alec, "he won't even give me _one more chance_!"

Jace could see the hurt in his _parabatai's _eyes; he couldn't bear to see him so miserable, so helpless, so alone. All the years he spent having to hide his sexuality, the lies to his parents, the loneliness- and when he finally found something significantly meaningful in his life, it was cruelly snatched from him.

"Look" Alec said, "I really appreciate this Jace, but you need to be focusing on Clary right now."

"You going to be ok while I talk to Isabelle?" asked a concerned Jace. Alec nodded, forcing a smile. Jace got up and left the room, and Alec pulled out his mobile. He dialled Magnus's number and held it nervously to his ear. After a few rings, Magnus answered.

"Hello? Magnus Bane, how can I-"

Alec cut the phone off, threw it at the wall and buried his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

…

"Clary's doing WHAT?" Isabelle asked, not believing Jace's allegations.

"She's not eating Isabelle" said Jace sounding exasperated, "she thinks she needs to lose weight"

"But she's at a normal weight now" said Isabelle, obviously confused.

"You can't see the bones under the clothes" whispered Jace, he started to drop his gaze to the floor and fiddled with his thumbs. Isabelle noticed the worry in his voice and used her hand to raise his chin.

"So what do you want _me _to do?" Isabelle asked.

"I just need you to talk to her for me" Jace pleaded, "she might listen to you but so far she hasn't even heard me out"

"I'll try" sighed Isabelle, "but I'm not sure it'll work…"

Jace leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "thank you so much!" he cried.

"No need to get emotional…" Isabelle said, but she returned the hug just the same. Jace released her and went into the kitchen. Isabelle reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her mobile.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle started, "Look, we need to talk…."

…

_Thanks for the reviews, this is my first FanFic and I couldn't resist adding a bit of Malec in there, if Alec or Magnus die in City Of Heavenly Fire I don't know what I'll do. Sorry for not updating in AGES though, been so busy…_

_Please review! Thanks a lot_


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's this about?" asked Clary, sighing heavily thinking about how this was a waste of time and that she should be home right now. She was standing in the doorway of the Institute, staring hardly at Isabelle, who was crossing her arms and glaring at Clary with her beautiful dark brown eyes. All Clary could think is how perfect Isabelle was in comparison to herself.

"You should come inside" Isabelle said, fiddling with her ink black hair. "It's pretty important"

"I'm not going to see Jace" warned Clary. She wanted to avoid him as long as possible, she'd felt so awkward talking to him and didn't wish for it to continue. She heard Isabelle sigh loudly and she took her hand in Clary's and forcefully dragged her in. Clary began to protest but Izzy interrupted her.

"Look, I'm not gonna make you see Jace" she said.

"Then what am I doing here?" asked Clary confused. Isabelle shut the heavy wooden door and turned to her. "Just come up to my room and I'll explain" she said. Clary had no choice really. Isabelle would be able to force her up one way or another, and she was too tired to take the hard way. Instead of protesting, Clary just nodded unhappily before being whisked away up the tall stairs.

…

Jace had heard the whole conversation from the kitchen, and his heart ached when Clary said she didn't want to see him. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a deep bite into it, making himself comfy on the kitchen countertop whilst listening intently. His ears heard the girls heading for upstairs and Jace smiled to himself- clearly pleased. He wanted Clary to talk to someone, and was grateful Isabelle was willing to do it for him. Although, he knew Isabelle cared enormously for Clary even if she didn't show it all the time. The look on her face when he told her what Clary was doing said it all. She was shocked, horrified and genuinely worried. Just as Jace was thinking about it, Alec walked in, eyes red from _fresh _tears.

"What did you do?" sighed Jace, looking at Alec whose head was lowered to the ground. He looked up and mumbled something Jace couldn't comprehend.

"What was that?" Jace said loudly, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I called Magnus" repeated Alec. Jace began to shake his head, clearly not happy with Alec's actions. Why would he do that? He knew Magnus wasn't gonna change his mind.

"Why?" asked Jace, but Alec only shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure himself; it was more of an impulse than a thought through decision- but one he regretted. The sound of Magnus's voice was meant to make Alec feel better, but the words he spoke only made Alec remember the pain of loneliness that had overtaken his body these last few weeks. Jace felt awkward. He never knew what to do in this sort of situation- and a joke hardly seemed appropriate, let alone a song he was planning. The silence grew, and was broken by a sudden crunch of Jace eating his apple.

"Ummm, enjoying the apple?" asked Alec lamely.

"Yeah" replied Jace quickly, "it's a… ummm… good apple"

Back to the silence.

…

Clary sat awkwardly on the edge of Isabelle's bed. She started playing with her hair, something she always did when she was nervous, whilst Isabelle shut the door and sat beside her.

"Just after you left, Jace had a word with me" Isabelle said quietly, "he's pretty worried about you"

Clary stared at her. What was everyone on about? She didn't reply, what could she say?

When Isabelle realised she wasn't going to answer, she continued.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Isabelle took a deep breath, '_I'm not good at this' _she thought to herself. "Have you stopped eating?"

Clary didn't answer.

"Clary?"

Judging by the lack of objection, Isabelle guessed Jace had been correct after all. She could see the alarm in Clary's eyes, the thought of someone knowing the truth frightened her.

"Look, I want to help you…"

"I don't need your help!" snapped Clary, "I'm FINE!"

"No you're not" said Isabelle firmly, crossing her arms. "Lift up your top"

Clary looked at her in horror. "_What_?"

Isabelle sighed, "Not like that stupid, I need to see how skinny you've gotten"

Reluctantly, she slowly lifted up her top, and heard Isabelle gasp in horror. She yanked it back down and blushed.

"So it's true" Isabelle said, "Jace was right"

"Look, it's no big deal" whispered Clary.

"It IS Clary!"

"Just don't tell-"

"Who? Jace?" Isabelle asked, "Well I'm pretty sure he already knows Clary! And he's really worried about you! So am I"

Unexpectedly, Isabelle got up, took Clary by the hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Come on" she said.

"Where are we going?" sighed Clary, she could never get her own way with Isabelle, so she usually just gave in as soon as she barked an order.

"To the kitchen" announced Isabelle, "you're gonna eat something"

Clary looked at her in horror. "NO" she said firmly. "NO WAY"

"Clary," Isabelle said, lowering her voice, "you're wasting away, pretty soon you're gonna get seriously ill"

Deep down, Clary knew she was right. She'd already started feeling really dizzy and fainting sometimes in the day- she longed for food but when she did eat it she felt fat and disgusting. She was trying to eat again, but she couldn't bring the food to her lips. Maybe it was time to try and get her some help.

"I'll try…" Clary said slowly. Isabelle smiled and the two girls made their way downstairs.

…

Jace and Alec looked up as they saw Clary and Isabelle enter the room. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air as Isabelle reached for the handle and of fridge and peered inside.

"Let's see…" she said, "There's some soup that I made yesterday I could heat up…"

"NO" shouted Alec, Jace and Clary in unison. Isabelle looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What, did you say?" Isabelle hissed slowly.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"I'm not really in the mood for soup" shrugged Clary. Isabelle rolled her eyes and continued rearranging items in the fridge. She pulled out some cheese and butter and headed over to the bread bin where she pulled out two slices of white bread.

"Cheese sandwich?" Isabelle suggested. Clary shrugged while nodding and took a seat while Isabelle began buttering the bread, whistling as she did. Jace jumped off the countertop and sat next to Clary.

"You ok?" he whispered, putting an arm round her shoulder and kissing her cheek. Clary looked at him and removed his arm.

"I'm fine Jace" she said sighing, "You don't have to keep checking up on me!" Clearly hurt, Jace left the room lowering his head, who was quickly followed by Alec, leaving Clary alone with Isabelle. The cheese sandwich was done, and Isabelle had placed it on a white plate and put it on the table in front of Clary. She smiled and picked it up. Ripping the sandwich into tiny pieces, she began to eat it. Isabelle could tell how sick Clary felt eating it because she saw the resistance before it entered her mouth. The fatty butter oozed into Clary's mouth and she felt disgusting. Every instinct was telling her to run to the bathroom and get it out of her body, or throw the sandwich away. Eventually, she finished the sandwich and looked up at Isabelle.

"Happy now?" Clary said weakly. Her stomach felt full- it was sickening.

"After one sandwich?" Isabelle laughed, "You're not getting off that easily!" Clary sighed and took her plate to the sink.

"I have to go home now or mum will seriously _freak out_" Clary said, "Can I use the bathroom before I go?"

"Sure" Isabelle said, beginning to wash the plate, "can you come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok" Clary smiled, "see you tomorrow" She began to walk out the room.

"Bye!" Isabelle called. Clary peeped her head around the door.

"Isabelle?" she said quietly. Isabelle looked up.

"Umhm?"

"Thanks for your help"

Clary then walked slowly to the bathroom, locked the door and started running the tap. She leaned her head into the toilet and forced two fingers down her throat. She vomited out all the food she'd consumed, making her feel empty. When she'd finished, her eyes saw her reflection in the mirror, and she began to cry.

…

_Thanks for all your reviews! So sorry I update so slowly, I've been so busy and just haven't found the time to do any._


	5. Chapter 5

Clary woke up and saw the sun bleed through the curtains. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms up, looking at her clock beside her. It read 09:47. Compared to her usual early start, she was late getting up. Picking up her phone beside her, she saw she had a text message from Jace. Tears welled up in Clary's eyes as she read it. _I'm so sorry about what happened, I realise now I was a bit too full on but I'll back off if it'll help you. I'm just really worried about you, I'm scared you'll never want to talk to me again and I couldn't bear that. Please talk to me, I want to help. Jace xxx_

"Oh Jace" Clary whispered to herself. She realised now that she was too hard on him, he was just trying to help and she pushed him away from her. Fingers began pressing keys hurriedly, she needed to let him know that he didn't do anything wrong. When the text had sent, Clary got out of bed and opened her closet. She pulled on a white blouse and a pair of denim jeans before picking up her brush and running it through her beautiful red long hair. She tied it up in a messy bun before heading out into the kitchen.

Jocelyn was standing in front of the hob, cooking some pancakes. Golden syrup was sitting on the table along with knives, forks and plates.

"Morning honey!" said Jocelyn cheerfully, "decided to get up then?"

"Very funny" said Clary sarcastically, sitting down at the table. She couldn't refuse another breakfast; her mom would get too suspicious. Jocelyn placed a pancake on her plate.

"Don't worry love I'll make you some more" she said.

"Actually Mom, that's ok, this is enough" Clary replied hastily. Jocelyn looked at her strangely.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" replied Clary.

"You've not been eating as much lately"

Clary thought for an excuse quickly, "Well, I'm not watching my weight or anything; I'm just trying to be healthier"

Jocelyn raised an eye-brow but said nothing more. She walked over to Clary and kissed the top of the head, smiling. "I'm going out with Luke for the day, you up to anything?" she asked.

"I'll probably go and see Jace" Clary replied, forcing a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Ok hun, give me a call if you need me" Jocelyn said. She picked up her keys from the table and waved goodbye before stepping out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Clary quickly snatched up the last of the pancake and threw it into the bin, then she grabbed her bag from her bedroom and headed out the door.

…

Jace lay on the floor, his arms up as if he were surrendering. Alec held two seraph blades, one in each hand and pointed them at Jace. Putting them down, he reached his hand out to Jace's and helped him up.

"What's wrong with you?" Alec asked, "You seemed distracted"

"Distracted enough to let _you _beat me?" Jace said, "Yeah I guess you can say I am"

Alec could guess. Clary.

"You called her?" asked Alec.

"No, I sent her a text but she hasn't replied yet"

"You could have, you weren't exactly listening out for your phone"

Jace looked thoughtfully at his mobile which was sitting at the side of the room. He headed towards it and picked it up: _one new message_ it read. He opened it up to reveal the text that Clary had sent him earlier. _Sorry about yesterday, I feel terrible. I know you were just trying to help and I just pushed you away- I hope you can forgive me. I'm gonna head over to the institute in about ten minutes, we can talk properly then. Clary xxx_

Jace got up and ran out the training room.

"Hey!" Alec called, "What about practise?"

…

Walking up to the front door, Clary began fiddling with her own fingers out of nervousness. She was about to knock when the door swung open and Jace was standing in the doorway. Without a moment's hesitation Clary ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. Surprised, Jace returned the hug and closed his eyes. He could hear Clary crying gently, and broke off the hug so he could wipe her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I'd pushed you away" she cried softly. Jace sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There is _nothing _you can do that'll push me away" he said. He tilted up Clary's chin and kissed her lips softly; her arms wrapped round his neck and pulled him even closer to her. Jace could feel her steady heartbeat against his chest, and his hands held her waist. He moaned suddenly as Clary began to deepen the kiss, her hands tangled in his hair, tugging gently. Jace began to move down to Clary's neck, softly pressing his lips all over her bare skin. She sighed as her vest top strap fell off her shoulder and Jace gently brushed his lips on the exposed skin.

"Gosh guys get a room!" Isabelle, appearing in the doorway, rolled her eyes.

Going red, Clary unwillingly pulled away from Jace and placed her vest top strap back on her shoulder. Jace just grinned at Isabelle and shut the door.

"You hungry?" asked Isabelle eagerly.

"That depends…" Clary said hesitantly, "Did you cook it?" She heard Jace laugh before he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He picked up a juicy red apple and waved it in Clary's face.

"Apple?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not hungry thanks" muttered Clary, awkwardly fiddling with her hair. Jace's face looked disappointed, and worried. He stepped towards Clary; his face was centimetres from hers.

"Please?" he whispered, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly, "for me?"

Clary said nothing; she just stared into Jace's golden eyes.

"Come on" Jace protested, "One _tiny _apple?"

"Fine!" Clary snapped, taking the apple out of his hand and hesitantly taking a bite out of it.

The sweetness that exploded into her mouth reminded her of the first time she'd kissed Jace in the greenhouse. How could she think eating this apple was disgusting when it brought out such beautiful memories? She let her mind focus on that, but then the realisation set in that this fruit was full of calories and Clary dropped the apple to the ground before swallowing unwillingly. What was happening to her? Clary felt a wave of dizziness come over her, and she felt herself stumbling before falling to the ground. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and caught her body just before it hit the floor.

"Clary!" cried Jace, "Isabelle help me get her to the infirmary!" Isabelle rushed in the kitchen, saw Clary and cried out in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" shouted Isabelle.

"I don't know! She just collapsed!"

"Well what were you doing before-"

"ISABELLE!" screamed Jace, "just help me, please!"

Obediently, Isabelle lifted half of Clary's weight and they made their way up the stairs. Isabelle could feel Jace trembling.

"Jace…" she whispered, "you're shaking…"

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"You really love her don't you?" Isabelle said.

Jace looked up at her, "she's everything to me, if anything happens to her, I'm not sure if I could carry on"

When they eventually arrived at the infirmary, they set Clary down onto a spare bed and Jace pulled up a chair next to her. Isabelle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to try an _iratz_?" she asked.

"I don't think it'll work, they're for wounds" sighed Jace. He glanced down at his mobile and then at Isabelle.

"I'm gonna call Magnus."


End file.
